I love you
by enlighteningpath
Summary: I'm terrible with summaries... you're going to have to read.


AN; There's going to be a second chapter soon but I'm not sure I'll turn this into a long story. I'll see how it goes.

Elijah couldn't tell where he was. The room was dark. So was the view outside the window. One question followed the other, how long had it been, where was he, where was Niklaus. Most important - how was he awake? The only response was a vivid flashback of the last thing he could remember before he found himself daggered. It only included his brother and Stefan. The very next memory was lying on a bed in a bedroom he didn't recognise. He stood at once and took a few steps. Someone had pulled the dagger out of him and whoever it was, they had to be around somewhere. He somehow doubted it had been Niklaus.

He approached the window and pulled the curtain aside. He wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore. That much he could tell in a matter of seconds. He would have normally left. But it was curiosity that kept him there. He had to see who it was that brought him back. He heard footsteps outside the door. They stopped dead as if someone stood outside contemplating about walking in. He didn't turn around to look at the door as he heard it open. He had been taken off guard by the sound of the familiar voice. "You look more... alive than last time I was here" The voice appealed to two people he knew. The absence of a heartbeat was enough to identify her. And more than enough to enrage him.

He flashed back to her, grabbed her throat and hit her against the matress, landing on top of her. "A lot more unhappy also, strangely enough. Considering I got you out of that box" Every word was next to impossible to come out properly. And he was close to shaking with anger. If she thought clever comments were going to her anywhere she was mistaken. "Katerina," He said her name as if it was the only way to make sure she was there. What reason did she have to undagger him? What reason did she have to be there now? Whatever it was, it could only be good for her and nobody else. He wasn't going to expect her honesty however. He knew how to get his answers.

"What happened?" He asked her, his eyes focusing into hers. He didn't let go off her neck nor did he loosen his grip. "Where's Niklaus?" Her hand was holding his trying to remove it from her but it was impossible. "He's back to Mystic Falls. Damon helped me to get you out of there. He thinks he can count on you to help" Elijah took his time to think that over before he leaned closer, his breath touching her face. "And you? Why did you do it?" He was mostly curious to find out what it was that she was hoping to achieve by bringing him back. Forgiveness? Or was it yet another trick of hers?

She fought it. Or she tried to but it was impossible. His gaze was fixed on hers, he squeezed her neck even tighter. "Because I love you" He was distracted enough to give her a second of free will. "Happy?" She managed to say. She had finally stopped trying to escape. He didn't take his eyes off of her. He was still looking, for a sign of lying. She wasn't on vervain, he'd know it if she was, he always knew. He wondered if he had heard it wrong. Her face, her eyes, her lips... suddenly he was back to the time he first saw her. He was lost for words and this was the very first time something like that ever happened to him. Before he knew it his lips crashed against hers.

She froze for a moment before he felt her lips responding. He deepened the kiss getting carried away by her moan. The hand that held her neck moved to her face and his other hand in her hair. Katherine seized the front of his shirt and pressed her body against his. It was his turn to moan. He forced himself to pull away from the kiss but only a few inches. "You're regretting this already?" She asked in a voice that dared him to say yes. "Yes," He said honestly. "I still don't trust you"

She brought her lips to his ear. "I love you. I want you. I always had. I ran because Klaus wanted to kill me. I was scared." He forced her to look at him but she didn't lose her nerve. "I know you want me, Elijah. We're too close for you to hide it" She smiled and flipped him over to get herself on top. Everything about him was consuming. His hands on her. His scent. His eyes. She leaned down and kissed him again stopping him from speaking again. He gave in.


End file.
